Happy Birthday, Kaasan
by Tambal Panci
Summary: A birthday fic for Uchiha Mikoto. Oneshot.


**Happy Birthday, Kaa-san**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshot

Genre: Family

* * *

Cerita ini dimulai dari 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat Uchiha Itachi yang berusia 7 tahun menghampiri ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, Obito Jii-san memberitahuku. Kaa-san akan melahirkan seorang adik. Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Itachi dengan lembut, "ya. Tapi kamu harus bersabar dulu, Tachi-kun. Dia akan datang bulan Juli nanti," sahutnya.

"Aah, lama sekali!" Itachi berjongkok di depan ibunya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei, adik kecil yang di dalam! Ayo keluar!" panggilnya dua detik kemudian.

Obito, yang mengawasi Itachi, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Mikoto menampilkan senyum indahnya.

"Itachi," panggil Mikoto, "mau nggak, menjaga adikmu kalau dia sudah tiba nanti?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Itachi sungguh-sungguh. Lalu ia kembali memandang perut Mikoto.

"Jangan lambat begitu, adik kecil! Siput saja lebih cepat darimu!"

"Hei, Itachi! Sudah, jangan ganggu adikmu. Ayo latihan tanding denganku," ajak Obito akhirnya. Pusing mendengar teriakan Itachi.

"Uuh, Jii-san mengganggu," gerutu Itachi. Tapi ia mengikuti Obito setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya.

* * *

Hari berganti. Waktu seperti berlari. Bulan Juli datang dengan cepat. Setelah melewati perjuangan panjang, seorang bayi laki-laki hadir di tengah klan Uchiha.

"Uwaaa," Itachi memandang makhluk di depannya dengan tatapan kagum.

Ia putih, gemuk, dan memiliki rambut hitam. Lengkap dengan pipi halus dan bibir yang berwarna merah muda. Sedikit air keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Uchiha Sasuke kecil yang sedang tidur.

Tangan Itachi bergerak dan menyentuh pipi adiknya. Tanpa sadar, ia mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Huweeee!"

"Ups!"

"Itachi, jangan ganggu Sasuke!" tegur Fugaku, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Uhh... baik, Tou-san. Gomen ne, Otouto..." gumam Itachi sambil melirik adiknya.

Tapi Sasuke sudah tidur lagi. 'Dasar bayi,' batin Itachi. 'Oh, aku akan menjaga Sasuke-bayi.'

Ia menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan dua jarinya.

"Bayi," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia tertawa mengejek.

"Huweeee!"

"Itachi!" kali ini Mikoto yang berteriak.

"Argh, maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Kau tahu? Orang tua akan selalu melindungi anaknya.

* * *

Di sore hari yang cerah, Itachi dan Sasuke duduk menghadap taman samping. Keduanya lelah seusai berlatih melempar shuriken. Maksudku, berlatih dan mengajari Sasuke melempar shuriken, menurut Itachi.

"Uuh, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Aniki!" rutuk Sasuke sebal. Ia gagal melempar shurikennya dengan tepat sasaran. Oh, dan ia mendapat 'hukuman' khas Itachi di dahinya.

Yang disebut Aniki hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Kita adalah saudara yang unik. Aku adalah dinding yang harus kau lampaui, Sasuke," kata Itachi.

Sasuke memandangnya kagum. Itachi tahu ia terlihat keren, bahkan di mata Sasuke yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Cahaya matahari mengenai wajah lembutnya. Angin sepoi sekilas meniup rambutnya. Ditambah dengan ucapannya barusan, ia terlihat begitu indah. Setidaknya itu pendapat Itachi sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sang kakak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Lalu ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apa itu artinya, aku tidak boleh menggambar di tubuh kakak?"

Mata Itachi langsung menyipit. Aura kelam muncul di sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke, ayo mandi dulu!"

Mikoto segera menarik Sasuke untuk mandi. Sungguh, kasih ibu dapat menyelamatkan seorang anak dari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

* * *

TOK.. TOK..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Sandaime dari dalam ruangannya.

Seorang Anbu memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Ia segera memberi hormat kepada Hokage.

"Hm, Itachi..." Sandaime menatap Anbu yang baru datang itu, "ada misi yang akan diberikan untukmu,"

Ia menghela napas sedikit.

"Misi kali ini..."

* * *

Itachi yang baru berusia 17 tahun menerima misi untuk menghabisi klan Uchiha. Orang-orang yang berbahaya bagi Konoha. Mau bagaimana lagi? Perintah dari atas tidak bisa ditolak. Apalagi kalau misi itu berhubungan dengan keamanan dan kedamaian dunia shinobi, terutama Konoha.

Maka malam itu juga, Itachi 'menghapus' Uchiha dari Konoha. Tidak semudah menghapus tulisan, memang. Karena semua yang ia bunuh adalah keluarganya sendiri.

'Tapi di mana Sasuke?' batin Itachi. Ia belum bertemu dengan adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Aniki?" panggil Sasuke saat mencari keluarganya. Ya, Sasuke melihat semua orang tergeletak di jalan. Ia mencium bau darah mereka. Panggilan diam mereka. Sampai Sasuke tiba di rumahnya, di depan ruangan besar yang tertutup rapat.

"Kaa-san—?"

"Sasuke, jangan masuk!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Apa itu Kaa-san?

Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu. Sasuke melihat orang tuanya tergeletak di lantai dan berlumuran darah. Sosok kakaknya muncul dalam cahaya bulan.

"Baka Otouto,"

Mata Sasuke melebar ngeri saat Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Tidak..." air mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke.

"Tidak, Aniki... Ke-kenapa?" isak Sasuke.

Itachi hanya memandang adiknya dengan dingin. Seolah tersadar, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan bunuh aku!" jeritnya.

Ia berlari. Tidak mampu melihat sosok orang tuanya terbujur di hadapannya.

Fugaku telah pergi, tetapi tidak dengan Mikoto. Atau belum. Dengan napas tersengal, beliau memandang Itachi yang masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Tachi-kun,"

Bisikan itu. Nada lembut mengalun dari seorang ibu yang memanggil anaknya, sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya. Mungkin panggilan terakhir dari Kaa-san untuknya.

Itachi menutup mata sejenak. Lalu memandang orang tuanya.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san," gumam Itachi. Suaranya agak bergetar. "maaf," bisiknya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Itachi segera menyusul Sasuke. Ya, setelah ini ia akan keluar dari Konoha sebagai kriminal kelas S.

* * *

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha. Itachi, 20 tahun, menutup matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sedang duduk di dalam markas Akatsuki.

"Itachi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kisame, rekan Itachi dalam organisasi itu.

"Ya," jawab Itachi singkat sambil membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "ikut aku."

Kisame mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia mengikuti Itachi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki.

"Hmm? Bunga?" Kisame mengangkat alis.

Hamparan mawar putih menyambut keduanya. Itachi mengulurkan tangan dan memetik beberapa. Rekannya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sangat heran.

'Yang benar saja? Ia membawaku kemari hanya untuk _memetik bunga?_' batin Kisame.

Sekali dua kali Kisame mempertimbangkan untuk menyerang manusia di depannya itu. Siapa tahu dia adalah ninja musuh yang menyamar jadi Itachi. Tapi...

"Kisame, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,"

* * *

"Ng? Uchiha Graveyard?" celetuk Kisame saat melihat deretan batu nisan. Entah apa yang membuat Itachi begitu aneh hari ini. Ayolah, mana ada kriminal kelas S macam Itachi yang mau repot-repot menyusup ke Konoha hanya untuk berziarah ke makam korbannya?

Tanpa menghiraukan Kisame, Itachi melangkah ke salah satu makam yang sangat dikenalnya:

**Uchiha Mikoto  
**

"Kaa-san," bisiknya lirih. Tangan Itachi bergerak pelan ke arah mawar yang dibawanya. Meletakkan bunga itu di atas makam ibunya.

_Itachi POV_

Kaa-san...

Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayangmu.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar lembut suaramu.

Bermimpi tentangmu pun, aku terlalu rendah untuk itu.

Tidak peduli betapa aku menyayangimu.

Maka biarlah kukirim mawar ini untukmu.

Beserta doa tulus dari hatiku.

Kaa-san, aku belum mengatakannya, kan?

Aku menyayangimu. Otanjubi omedetou, Kaa-san.

**The End**

Thanks for reading. Review?

_Note:_

Turut berduka cita atas kejadian Mavi Marmara. Believe, you won't go down. Semoga diterima di sisi Allah. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ficnya nggak sempurna. Selamat Hari Ayah. Selamat Hari Minum Susu se-Nusantara. :D


End file.
